User talk:Bluestar
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the What would have happend if...: (Series) If Squirrelflight chose Ashfur page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 02:23, June 15, 2012 Hi, B&B! I'm Wafflez44, but you can call me Sir Yummy, Slick Syrup, Breakfast Boy, WAFFA, or Duke of Deliciousness! Anyway, I really like your series, and you apparently aren't a noob. I like the clans discover Facebook, so could you finish it? Oh, and if you want to read my stories or comedies, I'll give you some: Attackers: Book 1: The Meet Immigrant: Book 1: Travel by Boat Clawstrike's Destiny Those are my main, so check em' out if you can, while I'll check out your awesome stuff! It's a win win situation! Choi! Hello, I was wondering if you could please join my budding Warriors RP site joingladeclan.weebly.com. I really need you, and hope you will join. Thanks! !Back and Better Than ever! 13:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Waffles! I added some more and I could probably finish it, but i want to do more work on If Squirelflight chose Ashfur and more of the series, not to mention the adventures of Featherwing and Icekit. It's actually the random RPG that my friends and I play at school and know I thought it would be cool if it went online! G2G 02:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Bluestar@Brightheart Yay! Added your characters in! Back and Better Than ever! 00:34, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! I'm Wetstream, a senior member of the wikia, you can call me Wetty. I've been on since about 2009, I joined originally on my old account, but moved onto this one. If you need any help, feel free to consult with me or our staff. Thanks for joining and I hope you enjoy taking part in writing and reading warriors fanfiction. [[User:Wetstream|''I'm not your brother!]][[User talk:Wetstream| I never was!]] 02:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hey, I noticed you wanted my Fanfic, Cheater. I would love to give it to you so if you could fill out the blank that says, 'Potential New Authors:' that would be great. I dunno if Arti needs to approve it or not so I would ask her if I were you. I think that's it, enjoy it and please if you can, mention that I was the original author and you can change whatever you want. Have fun! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Just call me awesome']] 19:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! This is Rainy. You've commented on some of my stories :D Just wanted to drop by and say hi so we can be buds. Lol, the first message is always kinda awkward. I like your comedies :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'Rainy Days...]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'''Cats 'n Dogs...]] 21:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Dude, just take it. I'm sure she meant to get back to you but she's busy. :) Have fun with it and thanks for taking it. :D Give me your bacon! 21:38, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bluestar&Brightheart! Do you have a nickname? I'm Mystical Moonstone, but you can call me Moon, or Le Moon de Mystical. You obviously enjoy Rainy's books, and since she's a really really good friend of mine, I have decided to ask you if you would like to be my friend as well. :) Anyway, guess that's it! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Moon']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Claws of moon']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'shall save the Clan']] 23:23, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi again! Yay! Glad we can be friends! And, yeah, Songflight is awesome. Actually, all of Rainy's stories are awesome :D I'm lookin' forward to reading some of your stories; do you have any preferences? I'd love for you to check out some of mine. I'd recommend Broken; it's my newest, but I'm really proud of it. After that, probably Moonclaws. It's my longest. (the links are in my signature) Anyway, nicknames... Well, yeah, I could call you B&B, but if you wanted you could be Brighty, or Bright, (we already have a Blue/y and a Bluestar) I think Brighty would work! Whadda you think? And yeah, I totally get it about the long username... mine is Mystical Moonstone! So I go by Moon. Sorry, I already told you that. Lastly, I can make you a siggie! I've made three for myself, and several others for, well, other users, and I'd love to add you to the list! It can be just about anything you want! I can really only do fonts and colors, but I can write anything you want! Just tell me! :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 00:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll go check that blog out as soon as I'm done writing this :) Anyway, about the signature, yes, I'd love to. All you have to do is tell me what you want it to say, and what colors you want it to be. I can do pretty much any color you want! I'll be waiting :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 00:27, September 19, 2012 (UTC) It's me again! :D Hi Brighty! I guess you're not on right now, but I just wanted to ask you a couple of things. First off: On your userpage, you have the names of all your stories, but you don't have any links to them; in my opinion that makes it a little harder to find them. So, d'you think that you could just put links up? It's really easy, all you do is click the 'Add link' butten in the bar up there ^ and write in the full name of whatever you want to link! Like so: The Dawn of Moonclaws: Moon in the Darkness. That's really all there is too it, and then it's much easier to find them. Just a suggestion. :) Secondly, I wrote you back last night, but I guess you weren't on. So yeah, I'd love to make you a signature (also called siggies), I just need to know what you want it to say, and what colors you want it in. Since I didn't know, I couldn't actually make you anything, but as soon as you get on, just tell me what you want, and I'll make it for you! :D Lookin' forward to talking to you! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 20:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Signature stuff Hey, Brighty! So, I made you this: [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Brighty'|]] Bluestar and Brightheart Do you like it? If you do, you can make it your default like this: Go to 'My preferences', and scroll down until you see two boxes, one marked 'Existing Signature' and one marked 'Custom Signature'. In the one marked 'Custom Signature', put in { {User:Bluestar&Brightheart/sig} } except without the spaces between the brackets. Click the small box that says 'I want to use wikitext in my signature' and save. When the page reloads, it should be your new signature! If you don't like it, or it doesn't work, just let me know! :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 23:52, September 19, 2012 (UTC) It's me again! Sorry, Brighty, guess I didn't explain properly. My fault. To get to your preferences, you hover your mouse over your username and four options will drop down. 'My talk' 'My preferences' 'Help' and 'Logout'. So all you do is click 'My preferences'. Hope that helped! If you need any more help, feel free to ask me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...']] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'Claws of moon']] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 00:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm, okay, before I can really help you, I need to know exactly what you're doing. However, I think I may be able to solve this. When you put in the code, are you putting { {User:Bluestar&Brightheart/sig} } just like that? If so, then that's why it's not working. See, these are brackets: { and what you need to do, is put them like this: Then write User:Bluestar&Brightheart/sig ''in between the two sets, and it should work. (It won't have to be in italics, don't worry. I'm just trying to make sure you can tell what to put) Also, make sure you're spelling your username right. I'm gonna go see if I can make it work for myself, so I'll get back to you. Don't worry, we'll figure this out! :D Sorry I can't make this very clear, but when I try, it makes your siggie come up. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...]] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'''Claws of moon]] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']] 15:53, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I got the same thing when I tried it. I'm figuring out a solution now. Don't worry; I'll fix this. Here, I changed the signature a bit, to see if this will work. Maybe something in the code is making invalid. What do you think of this: [[User:Bluestar&Brightheart|'Brighty...']] Bluestar and Brightheart I'm going to go put the code back in, and see if it works now. Instead of User:Bluestar&Brightheart ''try putting ''SUBST:User:Bluestar&Brightheart ''in between the brackets. If nothing works, I do have a backup plan, but I really hope it doesn't come to that. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical']] [[User talk:Mystical Moonstone|'Moonstone...]] [[The Dawn of Moonclaws: The Rising Fog|'''Claws of moon]] [[Frozen Hearts: Broken|'and glimmers of mist']]16:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC)